A true warriors redemption
by MrtheratedG
Summary: I suck at summaries the first chapter is sort prologue that gets the idea across there
1. Chapter 1

NO THANKSGET THE APP

Locus new path

 **Hi I'm working on a new story and a crossover because why not and this is Locus only so sorry no reds or blues because if there is a season 14 coming they'll be up with there stuff and also this pre RWBY plot I kind of want Locus to be that person that helps in the shadows and look just so there's no impossibly story I'm just gonna say the armour works just as good as aura and the only weapons he will have are the great key and sniper rifle that's it no A.I just Locus so let's go**

" _Just because you saved us doesn't mean you get to leave asshole"_

" _I know. I'm going to make things right, but not from inside a cell"_

" _If you run, will find you."_

" _No you won't"_

 **Narrator**

It's been a total of two months since Locus as seen the simulation troops and he's been looking for a way to make things right, but so far in his journey to do so he has yet to do so until now.

Yes its sort they will be longer I promise I just really had no idea how he would get to renement I don't want some stupid way so I'm just gonna start with he's been there for a while okay and let's see how far this will go


	2. Where am I

**Sup not dead….. Yet at least well I got really nothing to say so let's get this started and enjoy your read and let me know how I'm doing and this is just a locus getting started and everythin** g

 **Locus P.O.V**

 _Uhhhhhhh…... My head...What h-hap. What happened?_

 _Let's see. I was just in a ship traveling to another planet for a distress call; and then the ship suffered heavy damage… And I was close to the door and then something hit the back of my head and I blackout._

 _By the looks of this, it was no coincidence, someone knocked me out and left my body here. The ship must be long gone by now._

Looks like I'm stuck here. Let's just see where "here" is exactly.

I check the files in my helmet to check what planted this is located in the UNSC memory banks.

Meanwhile I viewed my surroundings, I admire the beauty of the nature of this planet, something I rarely did back then, since I only followed orders, but now that I decided to go on my own I got to do task that would seem meaningless to soldiers, but it meant something to me.

To my surprise this planet wasn't located anywhere in the UNSC's files, it's not even located in the the maps of the solar system.

 _That's not possible. This planet should be at least registered if it can sustain life._

 _What could this mean? Am I still in the same galaxy? Am I still in the same universe? Where_ …..

I stop myself from panicking fast, I may not know where I am, but I am a true warrior. I can overcome this and proceed with my life.

 **No P.O.V**

Locus became aware of the sound rustling in the bushes behind him, he took hold of the great and activated the blades, he got into a defensive position prepared for what could be behind them.

Out came out a group of large wolf like creatures, who were growling at Locus with a deadly tone. They charge at Locus and began to attack.

The large wolf like creature swung its claw at Locus who easily dodge and swipe the key at the monster, cutting it in half.

"If you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you leave, otherwise you'll end up like your friend over-..." Locus looked down and notice the monster proofed out of existence.

"Well; never mind then" Locus finish as and charges the herd of creatures and they charge him.

Halfway between Locus and the monster puts away the key and goes into a roll pulling out his sniper rifle, after the roll the sniper's end is in the face of the wolf like creature. Locus pulls the trigger and kills it, he goes into a back roll dodging a swipe and locks onto another one and fires, shooting it in the head killing it. The monster see this stop there charge and stare at him, they then proceed to circle around the armoured warrior. Locus gets into another defensive stance puts away his sniper and pulls out the key again getting ready for their attack. The one behind him charge first , but Locus quickly did a back slash killing it, the other two charge at him, he quickly dove into a nearby bush. The two creatures carefully paced themselves to the bush, then one took a swing at the bush with its claws and cut the bush open, but to their surprise they didn't find the grey armour man, they found nothing, as if he was never their. Unknown to them a figure was walking behind them

 **WOOSH , SLASH**

The two beings that were there were now piles of flesh, then dust the next view seconds. The man that made their maker started to visible and it turned out to be our favourite grey suited green X'd (if that's a thing) warrior, Locus.

 ** _Locus P.O.V_**

 _Now then, let's see if there's any intelligence on this_ _planet_.

I check my helmets motion tracker and pick up a fast moving object 75 feet away and closing by me fast.

 _By_ _my guess that should be a train, that could lead me to civilization. I better catch ride on it quick before it passes by._

So I take off to catch the train they probably won't mind one stowaway.

 **Narrator**

 **Little did he know he'd be running into two individuals that will cause some problems for him. Well at least a misunderstanding is going to take place.**

 **Next chapter: You a Cop?**

 **Alright done now I can't tell if this long or anything because I'm typing this on my phone so I hope this is long and first of all I want to say don't expect a date where I update every week okay i only update when the ideas are flowing and right now I think I got maybe 3 to 4 chapters thought of put not put together so this will take time and second of all don't tell me anything about volume 3 of RWBY yet haven't watched it yet because if you know who I am then you should know where I am in RWBY "wink wink nudge nudge" and lastly if you want like a cameo for some background oc of your shoot me a pm and I'll see I can add them in a funny way. Lastly how was the battle? I've never really wrote one before so I am kind of curious to where it stands and that's it MTRG signing off.**


End file.
